Episode 219: Pizza Delivery Clone/Transcript
Transcript Introduction Question #1 (07:50) In August I moved into a new apartment, one that comes with an assigned parking space.” Hang in there folks, this is kind of a lengthy one, but Travis assures us it’s worth it. “I didn’t have a car the first two months I lived here, and people frequently parked in my open space. It was inconvenient when I had guests over, but otherwise I didn’t mind. I recently bought a car, and would like to park it in my space, but other people are constantly parking there. I don’t work regular hours, so I often come home around midnight to find that my spot has been taken for the night, forcing me to park on the street like an animal. I resorted to leaving simple notes, things like ‘Hello, please don’t park here, this is my assigned space. Brad, apartment 16. If there’s any confusion, please contact the landlord,’ but I haven’t had much success. I’m pretty introverted, so I haven’t met many neighbors, and have no idea whose car is whose. How do I keep these Godless bastards from taking what is right fully mine? Help me, brothers! Question #2 (15:02) Y Interview at McDonalds, should I eat there before? So, I’ve got an interview at McDonalds and I have been craving a Big Mac for a while. Will it look good or bad if I buy one, right before I have my interview? Or right after? Question #3 (24:19) Is there a difference between boxer, boxer brief, and brief guys? I’m biased against briefs, but only because I usually find men’s upper thighs pretty unsexy. Then again, I don’t know what it’s like to have junk around there. Maybe the security is totally worth it, and I should be attracted to this person’s pragmatism, while averting my eyes from their blindingly white legs. Give me insight, brothers! Do a man’s undies say anything about him to begin with? Money Zone (31:05) Advertisement Question #4 (41:18) Y Murder mystery party ideas? I’m organizing a murder mystery party for my friends and need some help with ideas. I’m not using a shop-bought kit for the night, and have come up with a basic storyline myself. Basically, a Lord invited everyone ‘round for dinner, earlier that week—“ and Travis giggle But—but the morning of the night, he was murdered— But the morning of the night, he was murdered! Every guest is a suspect, because they all dislike the Lord, for reasons to do with money and flirtatious behavior. It turns out, in the end, that the son was the murderer— Because he was the Lord’s favorite, and wanted to inherit all of this money. I am looking for ideas to do with ways to reveal clues throughout the night through games, etc.. I wouldn’t mind if they were quite scary, but they should be fun, too. Also nothing too complicated please. I would love it if you could give your examples in your answers, any help would be— Question #5 (46:42) Uh, my work provides apples. There are red delicious and tasty greens in baskets on each floor. So I usually bring a smallish lunch and supplement it with an apple. But some days, I’m more peckish than others, and I might dip into the basket again and again. I ask you, how many apples is too many apples? Both biologically and socially? Question #6 (51:35) Y How to make a memorable entrance into a reception? I am at my sister’s wedding, and I am walking with one of my best friends. We are all walking to the same song into the reception unfortunately, but I was wondering what we could do to make it memorable, because we are both pretty crazy! Housekeeping (54:10) Question #7 (61:00) FY “Why does my breath always smell like dry leaves?” References & Links Category:Transcripts Category:Unintelligible